


Divine Fate

by Blind_Royal_Guardian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alt Kings AU, Awkward Relationship, King Prompto, M/M, Oracle Gladio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Royal_Guardian/pseuds/Blind_Royal_Guardian
Summary: Betrothed by the gods, an awkward relationship forms between the King and his Oracle .





	1. a car ride to unknown expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Though the fandom is ffxv only locations and names stay the same.

**Chapter….1…. a car ride to unknown expectations**

 

“Sir Amicitia? The council is ready to see you before you are to depart to your new kingdom.” A family long servant bowed in respect. “I wish to reach my own congratulations sir, I wish you well on your journey, Oracle of Duscae.”

 

A firm yet comforting hand laid on the servants shoulder. “I will miss our chats most dear friend, take care of my sister while I am away. Keep her safe you know how she enjoys getting into trouble.” His voice was as strong as his grip.

 

The old servant nodded standing back straight with a nod, the kind smile Gladio remembered from when he was a child still played across the mans face. “I will do my best.” 

 

“Then I shall leave her in your capable hands, Jared.”

 

…

 

It wasn’t long after the meeting with the council that his ride arrived. Gladio hadn’t expected a car so luxurious to pick him up from the kingdom of East Niflheim, not after the war that split the country into two. He had half expected the rusted out cars he had seen on the monitors in his council visit on his debriefings on an off over the last few months. 

 

He had monitored the place he would eventually call home for some years now, at first he was unhappy with being chosen as the Oracle that would go to the war torn area of Niflheim. He had spent more hours healing the people fleeing for their lives then he wished to remember, though he supposed it had brought him great friendships as well. Though Niflheim, a country that had been at war with everyone in Eos for almost two centuries for control had, after the last battle seemed less hostile yet broken in two. The Second issue that nerved him was that he would be bonded to a king, that had taken a bit more to get use to. Never in his dreams had he thought he would be paired with a man. Why the gods had denied him right to any kingdom with a female leader, and had chosen not only a war torn location but also to bond him to a non-royal blood male was beyond him. A betrothal by the divine, he was destined to this man if he wanted to continue to be Oracle. But after speaking with the second oracle, the Oracle of Caem; it seemed they both had been assigned to kings instead of the queens of Eos. Somehow that had eased the transitions ever so slightly for them both. The gods worked in mysterious ways, and for both to be connected to males ment they had reason for such a thing… Looking over the interior of the car still unsure exactly what awaited him Gladio let out an internal sigh. He knew the name of the king, his age, a hearsay of his personality, and the boarders in which he would now be calling home. But even with all the training and council with both the people of eos and the six, it felt foren to him. Foreign to sit in such a car to basically be headed into what was once enemy territory, that may still be in fact enemy territory. To arrive at square one with both the people and the leader of said country, and to accept that said leader if he intended to continue on as Oracle. But as willed by the gods he had to, he had to be the Oracle of East Niflheim, he had to be the light to aid the people. And so be it he would use his strength to lift the broken. 

 

On their arrival His eyes traveled over the building that he would now call home, an old stone cidedale as was much of Niflheim; Old and built from the mountain stone that surrounded most of the country. The cidedale building was clean though showing the damages of war that only ended a year or so ago. Almost as if the walls had been picked at, to salvage what history lay within. 

 

“His highness sends his regards though he will be late for this meeting as he has had an emergency with the northern border.” The driver of the car spoke up in the dead air silence of the cab. Gladio had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. 

 

“What type of emergency?” Sitting forward in his seat, figuring he would get a vague answer. One fitting for an outsider of the country who wasn’t privy to the information of private affairs. He was surprised at the answer he would receive.

 

“A General emergency, sir. Some shipping lines cross borders, the boats back log when the western side wishes to prolong the inspection process. His highness requests to deal with these issues to, speed up the inspections so to speak. Most of the medical supplies come in through these ships.” The driver disclosed as they pulled to a stop before the main doors. “A lot of our people rely on these shipments as we are still recovering.” 

 

“You disclosed quite a bit for just a driver.” Gladio looked to the rear view of the car seeing the drivers face. “Let alone to a stranger from outside the lands.”

 

“You are our kings Oracle, though that has not been consummated his highness informed us all to answer any questions you may have without deflection. To answer your questions as if his Highness had asked them” 

 

“He’s very trusting of a person he has yet to meet.” Gladio shifted in his seat since his legs had gone to sleep with such a long drive. 

 

“His highness is a good judge of character, and you are an Oracle. Bound to protect the peoples of this world, ordained by the gods. In his words, we should not treat you as a threat but as one of us… do forgive our king for his unorthodox ways, he was not of royal blood for this ascension but chosen by the gods.” 

 

Gladio had a smile cross his face as he gave a nod, “As they have told me, and I am aware.”

 

“Forgive me sire.” 

 

…

 

Stepping from the vehicle the towering frame of the Oracle only made the staff that had arrived at the car to fetch his things and show him about feel even shorter. 

 

Was all of Niflheim under six feet? He wondered yet held his tongue to ask such a pointless question. He could already hear the nickname of the ‘giant of east nif’ spilling to his ears every time he communed with the other kingdoms from now on. 

 

“If you are hungry our kitchen can prepare lunch?” A random staffer informed as they headed through the main doors. 

 

“Not now, but I assure later; that I will look forward to the meals the kitchen has planned.”

 

“As you wish”

 

Gladio hadn’t the heart to say he wasn’t hungry and probably wouldn’t be until he was familiar with his new home. You can summon gods for a chat and still being in a new place unsettles you? It wasn’t like the building was run down, far from it as the marble floors and structures holding the floors above him looked as if a war never occurred. And lavishly decorated with what had to be historical paintings and tapestries of the tales of this land that where So foreign to him. 

 

“The Cedidal seems to have survived in fair condition?” He asked figuring one of the three people walking with him would answer his open ended question.

 

“It has seen better days, not all of the building is complete. South wing which is were we are now had avoid most attack yet, Most of the north hall has gone to rebuild the hospital as requested. As it did not fair as handsomely as the rest of the building.” 

 

“You are repurposing the building to rebuild a hospital?” Curious Gladio figured he could root around the staff for a better since of the man that ran this part of eos. Which so far seemed likeable for now.

 

“Not many wish to ship in goods that need to come by land or sea. Tension around some areas can still turn heated without warning. It was by the king's request if the damaged parts of the cedidal could be salvaged that the building supplies go where it was needed most. The hospital and the schools are back up at the loss of the north wing. Though some history was lost in the dismantling.” 

 

Impressive, that was Gladio’s first thought most leaders rebuilt their cedidals as a symbol of strength and perseverance to the people. But here was a leader dismantling the symbol of strength to give back to what mattered. Royalty he was not, but he wasn’t doing a bad job. The few staff seemed happy and content with their roles...this might not be the trouble he thought it was. No he had thought he would arrive to chaos and a lack of order. But this, this was far from it.

 

“When do you believe the king will arrive back?” He asked as a set of double doors were pulled open at their arrival. 

 

“I would say no more than an hour, but situations at the docks may delay him. If you wish we can show you to your quarters so you may unpack. Or we can show you to the throne room and you can wait there till his return. We will let you know either way once he is back on cedidale grounds.” 

 

“I believe I shall wait in the throne room, my things can wait for me in my quarters.” Gladio informed as the staffers around him nodded and the two carrying what little things he needed split off to carry out the order. 

 

“Very well,this way sir the throne room is not much further.” 

 

….

 

The throne room wasn’t exactly what he had expected, maybe it was because he had been to other kingdoms and they all had the same high elevation to the throne. But here he was quite sure he could reach the landing the ornate chair sat on. Oh yep he could, lowering his arms he looked around as he was given freerain of the area. The throne was like most, high backed, decorated, and looked like it was extremely uncomfortable. Though this one contained a second place to sit, would he be dealing with a mistress a queen as well? He had not been given light of such information, and surely it wasn’t for him. Oracles stood by their king or queen, maybe he did not know this? No, he would know...of course he’s been to speak with the council, hadn’t he? With a rather loud in the open room groan he set his hand on one of the oddly shaped pillars holding the roof above him. How up to date was this king? Was he going to have to tell him everything the council should have?... was... he going.. to have to explain the consummation thing? ‘Please Ramuh just step on me now if I have to explain that.’ He told himself as his shoulders slumped, it was already embarrassing and humiliating enough that he would have to allow this king to have his way with him, but having to tell him that would...that would just be the final nail now wouldn’t it? Great first meeting material, ‘ hi I just met you but the gods have spoken that we are basically destined to be a couple. So if we don’t consummate this connection the gods won’t bestow their love and strength to either of us and there is a good chance a lot of shit will go sideways, and we’ll both pretty much be forgotten in the history and be unflavored by the gods.’ Yeah, it totally set the mood an all. 

 

He lifted his hand finally noticing the ornate pillar under it as he eyed the scaled texture. Looking over the others that ranged in different designs, the six pillars where in shapes that must represent the six gods. The serpent like one no doubt representing leviathan under his hand. A rather muscled arm that must have been Titan. Curious but perhaps these were not original to the building, repurposed like the north wing? Old monuments that might have once dotted the city or villages? They seemed out of place, or maybe it was just the decorators taste for strange architecture.  

 

“Excuse me Oracle of Duscae, the king is on the grounds.” A staffer informed with a bow from the doorway. 

 

“Thank you.” Gladio nodded toward the person who left the room when the Oracle made no other requests. Well here we go, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and held himself as an Oracle should. Time to meet the king of east Niflheim face to face for the first time.

 

….

 

A good ten minutes had to have passed or was it all in his head, as the two heavy doors opened to the throne room. The King moved with little grace of one, though held himself as someone in power. Power that was recently earned, and slowly being instructed how to do things differently. 

 

“Forgive me for not greeting you on your arrival Oracle, I hope I have not offended or kept you waiting long.” 

 

Gladio raised a brow, No sleeves, no over elaborate outfit containing strange unneeded braces? “No, you had important business to attend your highness.”

 

“Prompto, you can just call me Prompto.” His smile was off not so much as in a mocking way, but crooked like it just always fell more to the left then right. 

 

“Prompto.” 


	2. Chapter….2…. He’s unorthodox I’ll give you that.

**Chapter….2…. He’s unorthodox I’ll give you that.**

 

First impressions where everything they always said; and so far Gladio wasn’t all that sure of the man before him. No doubt his deads spoke loudly, though they didn’t match the build or look of the man before him. He looked much younger then he was suppose to be, maybe twenty five at the most not an even thirty. And he was expected to run this post war country? No, he was running this country, and he was helping his people; Gladio reminded himself. Course it did look like he hadn’t slept well in months, probably from being in council meetings being a betrothed King an all.

 

“I’m sure you have many questions, most do when they work up the nerve to visit. Not that many stay once they see the place… I do hope you will like it here. I’m still not completely familiar with the customs of Duscae though we have reached out to make sure at least some local dishes are on the menu so you feel a bit more at home.” He scratched the back of his head for a moment stopping almost as if he caught himself doing it. “Sorry I ramble when I’m nervous it is not often I find myself in the honor of being in the presence of an Oracle.”

 

“It is perfectly alright….First I wish to thank you for attempting to learn something from Duscae that is going beyond the call.” Gladio informed getting a shake of the head of the man before him. “You disagree?”

 

“Modestly, I find it unfair that you must learn of our region and except it as your home without question. It is the very least I can do, to learn a bit of where you come from in exchange.” He shifted on his feet before motioning back toward the doors. “Shall we take a stroll? I think better on the move.”

 

Shy smiles, how interesting. Gladio gave a nod walking out of the throne room with the shorter man before adjusting his walking pace to stay ever so slightly behind his king, per custom. Well it was percustom, he noticed Prompto eyeing him; was that a hint of disapproval? “Yes,your..uh...Prompto?” He corrected quickly.

 

“Is it mandated even you must walk behind me? I was lead to believe that you where my equal, not subordinate.” The king didn’t slow his steps but he did keep an eye on the taller male walking with him.

 

“Percustom, I am only to be on level terms in standing. Meaning in guiding the people and in their eye. As for being, I am to follow as any person of the kingdom.”

 

“And if I told you otherwise?”

 

He hadn’t thought about such a question being asked, duties of the oracles and median to the gods yes. Personal strange questions from non royal blood that was royalty now, not so much. “I..” His thoughts cut off just about as fast as the king had stepped in front of him. Stopping his walk Gladio looked down to the king, not disapproving but because he was shorter than him.

 

“Forgive me for my out of line questions, I… I know only of what I have been told of, where kingly duties and Oracle business is concerned. But I question some things and in this, I wish you would walk next to me, not behind me. If you are my equal then I feel that would only be right… I mean unless it isn’t with the whole consummation not being fulfilled, and that, and how it goes… and that’s why you won’t...or it’s just how things are going to be...or not...and I’m rambling again.”

 

The apologetic crooked nervous smile up at him was probably the most human thing he had seen in a long while, at least from a royal or person of power. That and it seemed he was just as uneasy with this one tradition.

 

“You are forgiven, if you wish for me to walk next to you then as ordered by the king I shall.” A set of waving hands from the said king caught his eye.

 

“Not ordered, gees. It would be just nice if you would it isn’t an order. Orders make it sound like you don’t want too, I’m just making you do it against your will.” Prompto slumped a bit before leaning back with a rather frustrated sigh as he returned to standing strate. “If I may speak with the man before me and not his status or his duties for just a moment…?” Gladio gave a simple nod before the king continued. “I don’t know these customs I have been thrown into, I have been told but they are, confusing. I am learning as I go, and.. I...I don’t even know your name, everyone has ever said you are the Oracle of Duscae; or that it was rude to even ask such....”

 

“It’s Gladiolus.” It was rude to cut him off but it seemed that this was what this king wanted.

 

“Gladiolus?”

 

“Most call me Gladio or Sir Amicitia… though I rather be called Gladio as the later seems fit only to my father.”

 

“...Gladio Amicitia?”

 

Giving a nod he looked over the blond king who seemed like he was committing his name to memory, or in some kind of deep thought.

 

“I will maintain the formalities in public, as I am sure you will. At least till the people of this land are comfortable with...us. Some did seem rather upset with the idea. Though they were upset when the gods chose me over many others capable of this role.”

 

“People fear change, I would not expect this to be easy.”

 

“Indeed, well a later subject. First day in your new home I might as well show you around. Unless the staff already beat me to it?”

 

“They have not,” Gladio informed as the King seemed happy they had yet to take this one simple task away from him.

 

“Fantastic, I don’t get many perks these days. Follow me.”

 

…

 

He was a talker, spending most of the afternoon hours Rambling of tales and accounts of the war torn land. Though the wisdom behind his ramblings and stories of the building where informative they also trailed off every so often. He must have lived on this half of Niflheim his whole life to know some of these tales, or so Gladio assumed.

 

“May I ask you something?”

 

The spontaneous question left Gladio only able to nod though he questioned what it could be since, he had been questioned off and on most of the afternoon. About where he came from and if he was getting bored, but now he was asking permission which could only mean something more formal.

 

“Uh, Hmm… the hour is getting late and as much as every time I was summoned to council, and they constantly reminded me.” He rubbed the back of his neck constructing his words. “I would request to break protocol at least for a little while.”

 

“How so?” Gladio questioned looking over the male before him.

 

“Well,um… call me old fashion or I just… it doesn’t feel right, and I know the council wishes the union to be made as soon as possible an all. But we’ve kinda only known each other for what four hours…?” He let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face in what must have been embarrassment.

 

“Are you requesting to push back the consummation of this union?” Gladio was kind of relieved yet questioned why, given he knew the council always liked to give deadlines and no doubt they had said with in the first few days if not sooner to seal the deal.

 

“It’s not that I find you unattractive or anything,” he scratched the back of his neck again, a nervous habit perhaps. “far from it actually, it’s…. if this is life long I want you to at least, you know... like or you know pushing it but, love me a little before we go so far.” Prompto informed looked dead serious. “I understand it’s the gods will an all, and they have seen our union already.”

 

Gladio gave a deep nod, “I am sure the gods will accept the delay, the council on the other hand will be the ones demanding answers.”

 

“People I can deal with,.” The king gave a nod. “It’s the gods I worry about most.”

 

“There is no need to worry, the Six have seen this union as favorable,though I could communicate with them if you need the confirmation?.

 

“That’s comforting...I suppose. I’ll leave that up to your decision.” He watched as the king shifted on his feet. “We’ll I lack an appetite from nerves, but if you wish I am sure the kitchen staff would be delighted to fix you a meal.” He trailed off and almost like a puppy tilting its head to something interesting as he asked. “Oracles do eat yes?”

 

Amused Gladio gave a simple nod, “Yes, we do.”


	3. Chapter...3… First Night in the Castidel

**Chapter...3… First Night in the Castidel**

 

The royal quarters where again something he hadn’t expected, large and decorated in an antique way, the gold and deep red that seemed to adorn all royal things. Yet one wall seemed to have been added recently and though the decorator attempted to match the old decor, it was ever so...off? Fresh paint vs vintage no doubt.

 

“I figured you would want your own space for awhile. I hope I didn’t assume too much?” 

 

“No, no this I appreciate.” Gladio nodded a thanks as the King seemed pleased with this information. 

 

“Perfect, well then I shall be just around the wall, if you need me.” He gave a smile before heading on.

 

Wait, Gladio raised a brow... was this half his? This was a complete room other then an open arch to what he thought would be his space. Curiosity had him...how large was this room originally? Was it even a sleeping quarters before hand? 

 

The king’s head poking back through the archway caught his attention.

 

“Before I forget, do remember to drop the bed curtains, this marbel fortress does not hold heat well at night. Still working on that,” He gave his crooked smile with a nod. “Well I suppose that is all, till I remember something else,” Again the nervous habit of rubbing the back of his head as he let out a confirming nervous laugh.”Sleep well and… Goodnight Gladio.” 

 

…

 

Settling on familiarizing himself with the room after the exchange of well rests, Gladio looked over the room more closely. It wasn’t like he needed to put his things away as the staff seemed to have done that for him. The down to the last detail arrangement of his belongings let him know they must have contacted his family… no former family home. Jared undoubtedly walking the staff over every step to be followed for proper keep of his things. The old man was sweet and kind natured but… he could be overbearing at times for how things should be kept. He missed him… removing the heavy silver shield from around his neck he placed the Duscae pendant with his things. If anything it was his favorite part of the outfit created for him and the last thing he wanted was something to happen to it. His sister had been the one to suggest it, pointing to the Amicitia family crest as a design to use...funny how the gods had chosen him. 

 

Family Amicitia, the Shields of the Duscaes kingdom protectors of the royal family. Ones that would throw their lives before the person they were sworn to protect. All the first sons marked with the great bird, and destined to be the next protector to the crown. Except him, no he remembered the day the first messenger came to him. The dark long haired woman who had called him aside from his training, far too beautiful to be of the mortal realm. He had learned his fate that day...protector, but of the people of Eos, healer of the afflicted. A type of guiding hand, a symbol of peace, wisdom, and strength… and one that would bare many loads for the well being of others. 

 

He hated it for the longest time, feeling as a disappointment to his own family. The first in eight generations to have to deny being the soul protector to the royal family...and now you’ll be royal family?...Wait was that how it would work?

 

“The Oracle seems distressed?”

 

If it wasn’t for the years of training in the sudden appearances of messengers Gladio would have jumped out of his skin. “Gentiana, it has been some time since your last visit.” He turned to the dark haired woman who rarely fully opened her eyes,as she gave a nod. “What do I owe this visit?” 

 

The messenger seemed to scan the room much as he had when he first entered. “Your betrothed… where is he?” 

 

Gladio knew with that, what this visit was about. “He is in his own space beyond the wall. It was agreed to hold back the consummation…” He stopped talking for a moment when the messenger motioned to an open chair. “Was this unforeseen?” Gladio lowered his towering frame into the seat when he arrived as Gentiana elegantly sat across from him. 

 

“To answer your question, yes this was foreseen.” A knowing smile crossed her face. “As he told me so, on a visit before your arrival.” 

 

Gladio could only sit back with a shake of his head. 

 

“He was quite adamant, that he wanted you to like him first.”  

 

“And I still am.” Prompto stepped into the room. “Forgive my intrusion I heard voices.”

 

Gentiana rose from her seat before giving a proper greeting to the royal, “Forgive us for waking you, your highness.” 

 

Gladio rose from his seat out of habit greeting the king as he should, though the look he was shot reminded him of their earlier conversations. ‘We are equals’...

 

“Forgiven, I was not yet asleep… I suppose I shall leave you both to carry on with your Oracle business. If you need anything the staff I’m sure, would be ecstatic to assist you.”

 

… 

 

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed in his half of the room with a sigh. Embarrassing... ‘the evening will be cold, it wouldn’t hurt’ the messengers and the gods picking on him. Course they did have a point the room was getting colder. Would it hurt really? To share sleeping space with his betrothed, would the king mind? Did he mind? Or was this because he was far from home and wasn’t going back anytime soon? Laying down it wasn’t long before something had him up.

 

A noise he had never heard in his life caught his ears. Shifting he attempted to figure out what this low drawn...groaning? Growling? noise was. That didn’t seem to bring any staff in and the light that had gone out beyond the wall hadn’t come back on. It sounded like a daemon and a large one at that,and it didn’t help that he had been told Niflheim was crawling with the nighttime beasts. Stepping off the bed he headed to ask, what would that hurt? If it was some big daemon at least he had warned someone, and if it wasn’t well… at least he would know what it was. 

 

Crossing the icy floor he found out why so many rugs covered the floor beyond the wall. And that the space was half the size of what he was given in the front room. Turning the light on near the drawn curtain bed he was prepared to see… everything, before pulling the curtains open. 

 

Once the light hit his face, Prompto stirred rolling over mumbling dragging the heavy blanket with him, “If this is about the deal with Lestallum it can wait till morning.” 

 

“We have a deal with Lestallum?” He watched Prompto raise up on an arm looking to where his voice seemed to come from before his eyes fell on the Oracle as he sat up fully. 

 

“Gladio? What do I owe the visit?” 

 

“You don’t hear that?” 

 

He watched the king lean over the side of the bed to get past the curtains to hear this mystery sound that had the Oracle awake and at his bed side. “Are you questioning the groaning noise?” 

 

Gladio gave a nod, then watched an amused smile cross the king’s face. 

 

“That would just be old number 57, the night train it’s… well you get use to the noise. It’s like clock work each night...” Prompto sat back and rested his arm on his knees. “You know, I would be honored to take you to the station in the morning. See our noisy transport of the night, then if you wish we can take one of the trains, to see the lands with your own eyes?” 

 

A train was making that noise? It sounded like a herd of zombies trying to play violins...badly. Gladio raised a brow to the train option, it sounded like a date or his sister would have said it did while jabbing him in the ribs. “Without consult with your protection detail? Would it be wise?” The instant flat expression he was given almost made him laugh out loud. As the look wasn’t one of disapproval but more of he knew he was going to say that.  

 

“The Only ones knowing of this trip is You and I at this moment. Besides it won’t be until the end of the week that the body of east Niflheim knows you’re here. A chance at a view of the lands before the mobs of people wishing to see the Oracle take hold. I doubt the protection deal would have much concern.” That Crooked smile again, yet he had a point...a very good point. 

 

“I see your point,....Alright, I shall join you on this trip.” Gladio spoke though heard his sisters voice in the back of his mind correcting his word ‘trip’ to ‘date’. 

 

A brightness to that crooked smile took over. “Fantastic! So in the morning then?”

 

“Yes in the morning, a day event I suppose.” He stopped his hand, had he picked up the rubbing the back of his neck habit already? He looked down to the smiling face of the king. 

 

“And here I thought I was the only one who did that.” He motioned to the open space next to him. “If you want, the curtains on this bed block out the train best. It’s going to go by three more times and it is not always easy to sleep through...I mean you don’t have too if you don’t want too.” 

 

Gladio had to give a half smile, “I might as well, any other noises that may happen I can just instantly bother you.” 

 

That had the king letting out a light laugh and shaking his head. “Sounds like a plan.” 


	4. Chapter 4… Tattoo of a Million Questions

**Chapter 4… Tattoo of a Million Questions**

 

He hadn’t expected to sleep as well as he did, being in a new place and for the first time sharing a bed. Gladio supposed it was why he was chosen to be with this particular king, where ever he was. 

 

Gladio willed his heavy legs out of bed as he pulled the curtain back to see the sun just rising over the distant hills in the wall of windows. Wait when did? Wasn’t that wall covered in tapestries? Rubbing his eyes he spotted the rolled and pulled fabrics that would explain the change. Surprises around every corner that never ceased to amaze. 

 

Lifting his large body to his feet he set to getting dressed for the day, seeming as the king was already on the move since he hadn’t found he blond in the split room. He was probably dealing with the Lestallum deal he mumbled about half asleep before the noisy night train conversation. 

 

He had to dig to the bottom of his things to even find something that wasn’t overly Oracle attire, given oracles didn’t often go out beyond Oracle duties. At least he did have something that would let him blend in a tiny bit better than the formal wears. 

Finally Dressed in one of his non-formal outfits Gladio headed to the doors out of the room, only to have it pulled open before he could even reach for the handle. 

 

“AGH… gees.” Startled Prompto gripped his chest looking up at Gladio, before down and back up. Did he just...check him out? And why did he look like he was just running through the building?  “Give a guy a heart attack, You look good though...ok...that seemed... weird, uh forgive me?” He rubbed the back of his neck before stepping into the room. “Breakfast should be ready shortly after that the car will be waiting on us to head to the train station. But first I shower, to be suitable for the day… wait for me?” 

 

It wasn’t like he had much choice, the building was a maze and he wasn’t quite sure where the dining hall would be from the royal quarters just yet. “Alright, I shall wait.” 

 

“Fantastic!”

…

 

Breakfast was better than he expected, or maybe it was because it was his first real meal in the castidel. Or more like it was the first meal he felt comfortable at. The Older morning staff that served the food amused him most with their banter with their younger king. They seemed like they were family more than staff, no doubt an extension of the non royals lenience in protocol. Though it was a pleasant change, it reminded him of home. Almost like the older staff had adopted this man as their removed son, and offered a more laid back atmosphere…relaxing.. Not something that first came to one's mind when dining amongst royalty. It was almost sad that the meal was over when it was, but it seemed the train station wasn’t exactly close to the castidel just the rails as he was informed.

 

He watched as the car that had picked him up yesterday stopped at the bottom of the steps at the royal entrance to the castidel. Yes this was the royal car it finally made since, even if he questioned why it was chosen to go so far. Maybe it was the only car trusted to cover the miles? 

 

“Well do you walk first or do I when it comes to trips?” Prompto smiled up at him, Wait was that a smirk? Yeah he was totally smirking. 

 

“I thought we walked together?” Gladio challenged seeing as he had gotten such an irritated look when he had treated the king as one, on his intrusion on the meeting with Gentiana. The half laugh escaped the king as a smile crossed over Gladio’s face. 

 

“I like that answer,” 

 

Walking side by side, a staff member opened the door to the car. Gladio did however allow the king to enter the car first, given he would have the easiest time getting across the seat. That and the king must have thought the same. Once seated the door was closed and they headed on their way. Pulling away from the castidel Gladio kept an eye out taking in the view of the grounds before they left the large gates into a part of the city he hadn’t seen on the way in.

 

Prompto sat back in his seat watching the Oracle take in the views of the old stone city mixed with the new stone buildings. He knew this city like the back of his hand, not that a lot of the business’s and places he knew as a young man still existed Or some of the kind people that had taken him in, off and on in his life. And here he was a king, when he once was a child of the streets. How the tides had changed over the years. 

 

Gladio looked over to the king who seemed lost in thought, though a mark on his wrist caught his attention. He had read most if Not all the papers coming out of Niflheim or surrounding lands during the wars and after. A man named Verstael Besithia, had created clones in an attempt to man an army. Marking them all with a coded system on their right wrists. The man was a genius yet went bat shit crazy near the ending of the war. He died when the battles went out of control, or when Niflheim started attacking itself when the divide took hold...so some papers said… others reported he was killed by one of his experiments. 

 

“Your tattoo? You’re one of the clones?” Gladio asked as the king stuffed his marked wrist under his opposite arm half way through his words. 

 

“Yeah, what of it?” His whole personality changed… was he, defensive? 

 

“I didn’t mean to upset.” Gladio held his hand to the king who eyed his motives. “May I?” He watched him for a moment as if he was debating if he would offer his hand. With a reluctant sigh he caved after a moment holding out his marked wrist. Gladio took his hand moving back the leather bracelet that just almost covered the markings, simple lines of a barcode with a numeric code over and under, with two diamond shapes on either side of the mark. “You’re one of the fifteen survivors?” 

 

“If you want to call it ‘surviving’.” Prompto informed as his defense level dropped slightly. 

 

“You were not turned into one of the MT’s, I would call that surviving.” Gladio clarified. 

 

“Eh,” He fidgeted scratching at the side of his face, trapped having his wrist still in the oracles hands. 

 

“I feel what I know and what you have seen, clashes? At least over this subject.” Gladio let go of the king’s wrist who pulled it back pushing the trinket on his arm back over the mark. 

 

“Depends on what you know… being an Oracle and all.” 

 

“I know most of the stories permitted outside this kingdom and the west, also a few things from refugees along the way.” Gladio sat back in the luxurious seats, “A genius yet crazed man created soldiers from his own DNA, converted them to mechinoid fighting weapons in massive quantities to turn the war. He seceded for a while till the factory laboratory was destroyed, though what happened to the mad man remains questionable. Some say he died when Niflheim spilt, some say he was killed by one of his creations. All I truly know is he is dead… As for the survivors it’s said a group of thirty or more rebelled against the laboratory and escaped, though only fifteen are said to have made it out of the labs alive.” 

 

“Six… six made it out alive, yet all took some kind of damage on escape.” Gladio gave a questioning look when the king untucked his shirt and lifted it showing a rather large scar on his left side. “It’s true fifteen made it over the control fence but only six of us made it to a safety. The others were gunned down as we made the run to the heavy forest that protected the building from attack. Two died later from injuries… I haven’t really seen the others since we split off… So I don’t know if they are still alive or not with the war that was happening outside the fences...funny it seems like yesterday but it’s been over fifteen years.” He informed before putting his shirt back in order. 

 

“That sounds downright terrifying.” Gladio confessed watching the king turn his eyes to the cars windows. 

 

“Child’s play to the conditions inside.” 

 

Gladio stayed quiet if anything with the ones who suffer trauma letting them open up when they wished to, seemed to work better then forcing the issue. Not that this story needed to be finished today, they would have a lifetime to share the stories they had. 

 

“I would have expected you to keep prying.” The king informed looking to the larger male next to him. 

 

“I know where you live, I can ask all about it later.” Gladio figured it was probably best to break the deep conversation, at least for the moment. It was far too early in the day to bring it completely down, and the last thing he wanted was a silent train ride. 

 

Prompto took a moment before he laughed and shook his head, that was not the answer he expected at all. “You have a point, you even know where I sleep… nowhere is safe.” 

 

“Nope.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5… The East Iron Horses

**Chapter 5… The East Iron Horses**

 

It wasn’t long, before the car came to a stop near the train station. Here was the rusted cars he had seen in the videos all neatly parked in painted spaces along with a few having residents stepping out for their morning commutes. 

 

“Watch out for the kids out here, some are huggers.” 

 

Gladio looked over to the king, his face must have questioned the authenticity of that claim more than he thought it. 

 

“You Don’t have to take my word for it.” He smirked that crooked smile of his.

 

“I take it you have experience?” Gladio couldn’t help but to smile back, as the driver opened the doors for the both of them to step out. 

 

“You could say that, I did once arrive out here during a field trip. Only took the tiniest ‘it’s the king’ from my right to know I was about to be savagely taken down by children.” The subtle look of amusement on his face as he looked up at the Oracle only made the man laugh. “Hey it’s true! I almost lost a kneecap, it was horrible... the carnage.” 

 

Ok he hadn’t expected to laugh that hard this morning, not after the deep conversation earlier. “I highly doubt kids would have taken you down.” Gladio informed before stepping from the car when the king exited. 

 

“I don’t know they seemed pretty organized to me, Tiny hugging assassins. ” 

 

…

 

The short trip to the station platform where the most hideously neglected looking train he had ever seen was sitting, lacked any tiny assassin huggers. It wasn’t like Gladio had seen many trains in his travels, the trains too and from Tenebrae where the only ones he had experience with. And they were rather standard in designs, two near matching sets that both ceased transporting passengers once the sun set for safety reasons. 

 

“So this is the 57? I can see why it’s so...loud.” Gladio informed eyeing the iron beast sitting on the side rail, no doubt here as requested by the king. It looked like it was assembled with a hope and prayer, and held together with enough nuts and bolts to shame even a merchant who sold them.  

 

“Are we judging a book by its cover?” Prompto asked with a rather amused look on his face, having seen the confused or the ‘what am I looking at’ expressions on the Oracles features. 

 

Giving a questioning look Gladio felt he was about to be amazed again by things around this region. A common occurrence at this point, he had to admit. 

 

“It’s not much to look at, but when your talking night travel and safety from the daemons that lurk around these lands, she’s a beauty to behold.” The look of confidence that spread across the king’s face said he had something to do with this mass of steel and iron. It was also at that moment he was nearly jerk off his feet when the king grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the platform closer to the train in question. “Look, here try and grab one of panels.” 

 

“It’s not going to electrocute me, is it?” Gladio asked regaining his footing rather questioning of this action, tetanus he had heard of this right? 

 

Prompto gave a hurt look then shook his head. “I don’t intend to hurt you on purpose Ever, just so you know. I might have been created to become a killing machine, but that is not who I am.” He set a hand on the train then looked to Gladio. “Though maybe I move too fast, I shouldn’t expect you to trust me within a day. I’ll work harder to remember that.” 

 

Well didn’t that just make you seem like the biggest jerk in East Niflheim? Gladio let out a sigh and gripped one of the panels that made up the side of the locomotive. It wasn’t like this king had given reason to be defensive any...way. Did that panel just move? Raising a brow he turned the chunk of metal from side to side. 

 

“Simple yet effective.” The king informed as Gladio looked to him. “If a daemon can’t hold on they can’t find a way in. Fifteen hundred total panels make up this train and cars, each are independent or can be engaged to spin off a secondary drive system. One of the main reasons this things so loud.” 

 

“It seems to be working?” Gladio questioned.

 

“So far, sooner or later a daemon will figure out a weakness. They always do” He lifted his hand from the train, “But the spoils of war won’t go to waste, any idea to help others is never turned away. And sooner or later we’ll figure out a way to maintain safety when the sun sets… possibly a quitter way as well.” 

 

…

 

A few hours passed as Gladio learned of the night train, rotating panels, daylight lamps redesigned off a Lucian product, and some of the sharpest blades he had seen, that both rotated or where stationary depending on their purpose. He would also have the honor to met the engineers that ran it, but he figured the two would have a grander story once they arrived home. The first outside the cidedale to officially meet the new Oracle and to be called on by the king in one day. Not something that happened to a person everyday. 

 

Boarding the train that would take them on the scenic route through East Niflheim was another story. 

 

“You don’t do anything by the books do you?” Gladio asked having a seat next to the window. 

 

“That’s a lot of literature I haven’t gotten to read, so No to answer your question. Other than the guard detail following us this trains going to run like normal, People have places to go.” Prompto flopped down in the seat next to him. “And we have things to see, priorities. That and the people around here can be a bit nervy when anything changes too much. Such as a train being taken off rotation...more years at war then I have fingers and toes can do that to a population. Though if the reaction the engineers of the 57 had with you, I have a feeling this new change of your presence here will bring a lot of joy to this recovering kingdom. Something a lot of these people need,” The king looked up to him, and for a moment Gladio was kind of lost. How many colors could exist in an eye? Blue,green,teal,...purple? Like the night sky from his home, or that was what it reminded him of. And he had seen many people yet none had the colors this king's eyes did... A hand crossing his vision broke his thought. “Hi.”

 

“Oh, uh pardon me.” How long had he been staring?

 

“Convening with the astriales or something?” Prompto gave a questioning look. 

 

“Ye.. well no…” 

 

“If you were wondering, the scars from when I was ever so lucky to be gifted a busted nose.” He lifted a hand to scratch the said scar that was between his eyes. “No need to be so flustered big guy, I’m kinda use to people staring.” 

 

Embarrassing, that’s just embarrassing… Gladio sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose to clear his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean too…stare.” 

 

“Awe don’t worry about it, you have one hella intense gaze though. I’m Amazed you don’t have kids in every kingdom by now.” 

 

Did the king just tease him? Yes, Yes he just did with that smirk, there was no doubt. “No, that’s not how Oracles work... you can’t tell me you don’t have followers being King.” 

 

“Pift, HA… if I do, they don’t let me know about it.” He informed leaning on the arm rest. “Never been great at relationships, so I’m sorry in advance.” 

 

Gladio raised a questioning brow. 

 

“Nothing weird, don’t look at me like that.” He sat back in his seat.”I just don’t know if I’m flirting at times and I don’t catch hints real well. So you can say I’m oblivious.” 

 

“Is that all?” 

 

“What? Expecting some third arm growing out of my back?” 

 

…

 

The journey across the east lands was uneventful, no doubt to the train acting like normal, and the fact that everyone hadn’t suspected the king or the new Oracle to be onboard in the off limits car. It gave a type of freedom to be uninterrupted. Gladio was rather pleased, he adored helping others but this was also nice. Seeing the beautiful open spaces that was East Niflheim and the towns they had passed through and stopped at. Seeing the open ocean and distant enough from the tracks ,West Niflheim. 

 

“How often do tensions with the West occur?” Gladio ended up asking as the train started to bare away from the neighboring kingdom. 

 

“Hard to say, some old habits still live on there, And that can stir up every so often. More so when we make alliance or have large incoming and outgoing shipments, the quarry which will be the next stop is one of the locations they keep trying to reclaim.”

 

“A major export?” 

 

“One, stone might be our leading export now while rebuilding is still going on. But it won’t always be as lucrative, course with a new line to help deliver power, we hope to work on other things. You have seen the tapestries around the citadel?” He asked as Gladio gave a nod, it was hard not too they were beautiful... “Well it’s rumored once long before the wars that Niflheim was one of the most requested textile regions. With the wooly beasts that roam around here it’s not hard to see why… though I’m Sorry I didn’t wake you this morning for the deal arrangement with Lestallum, I’ll be sure to include you in other deals and pretty much anything dealing with the kingdom from now on, alright?”

 

“Sounds like you have things under control, Prompto.” 

 

The king gave a shrug, yet a genuine smile crossed his face that the Oracle had remembered his name. “See a need, and fill it with what is necessary to fix it. Listening helps too, more so to the levels that feels the most pain.” 

 

Gladio gave a questioning look, hoping he would continue...yet when he didn’t he edged him on. “And who feels the most.. pain?” 

 

“The lower class, the class living on the line of starvation and opportunity. Something I learned both in and outside the compound, or laboratory as most called it. The higher classes don’t see how easy it is to fall, they believe it can’t happen to them… So the class that is given little pull, is a great place to see how things are improving. If at all...society is a tower it falls without a steady base … to be honest it’s how Niflheim broke.”

 

“Rebellion?” 

 

“You could say that, just people sick of looking over their shoulders everyday, working to manufacture weapons and part for the magitek war machines,  wondering if their friends or families would share another meal together.” He shook his head. “You know maybe I should save the story for the hall of records.”

 

“If you must,” in honesty Gladio hoped he would continue though it would probably be easier to tell or explain with visuals. 

 

“The Dark Past of these lands will come up more than you’ll want to hear about after a while. ‘Like an old ex that just won’t go away’, or so an old man told me once.”

 

“And what happened to him?” The prolonged silents told him everything he needed to know. “I’m sorry..”

 

“No, you don’t have reason too. You had nothing to do with the war, or events within.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel for your loss.” Gladio hadn’t given it much thought till now, just how many people died not just outside of Niflheim but those that happened within its borders. 

 

“I appreciate the gesture, but on with the tour shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6… King of Hearts

**Chapter 6… King of Hearts**

 

By the time the train had finished its roundabout of East Niflheim Gladio was exhausted. The amount of information he had collected was far beyond what he thought he would ever collect on his first full day in his new home. But maybe it was too much, the headache rolling in his forehead said so. He had played it off for the last stop before their return but he couldn’t anymore. When the doors closed on the car that would take them back to the Cedidal, he let out a long sigh…Finally quiet.

 

“Headache?” The fact that the Oracle only nodded confirmed the king’s suspicions, as did the fact he had stopped asking questions at the last stop before their return. 

 

Gladio looked over seeing the king shrug out of his sleeveless jacket and move it out from under him as he rolled it into a makeshift pillow. 

 

“Here, you can either lean on the door or I’ll move over as far as I can and attempt to be as comfortable as I can be… or hold your feet whatever works for you.” 

 

“It would be disrespectful to put my feet in your lap.” Gladio started before being shot a rather displeased look. 

 

“Then two options.” 

 

“I believe I can make it back to the...fine.” He might have been shorter and smaller framed but his kind face had an ability to instantly take on a look that would make anyone question their decisions.

 

“Last thing you need is a migraine,” It wasn’t like Gladio could argue with that as he moved to lay down. Prompto set his jacket in his lap as he moved over to make room. “I’ll make sure you are left alone this evening to rest.” 

 

“That’s not necessary.” 

 

“You say that now, if we need to we can pull over and pick up some aspirin or something?”

 

“I promise I’ll be alright till we return to the Cedidal, though I may take you up on the aspirin once we arrive.” Gladio confessed as he found laying down did help ease the pain a bit. Though out of the blue it reminded him of when he was a child before his sister was even born. When the family had spent the day down at the lakes in Duscae a rare event, being shields to the king. How he had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. He had forgotten about it really till just now, it felt silly to have a bout of homesick feelings. He’d been all over eos and hadn’t… but he knew he could return home then, or would be returning home soon. 

 

“You sure you’ll make it back?”

 

“... yeah I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Homesick?”

 

Who had gone and written that on his face?.. Was it that obvious?... He’ll see through your lie if you say no Gladio thought then just said what seemed to be so obvious. “Maybe a little…just remembered an old memory with the family... It’s nothing really.”  

 

“Pardon my space invasion for a second.” 

 

He was about to question that statement when Prompto’s arm went over him and rested on the seat in front of the Oracle as he leaned to fetch his phone from his pocket. Gladio was trapped for the moment till the king had finished his task. He could have asked him to sit up… 

 

“Here, call them.” Prompto held his phone where Gladio could easily take it from him.

 

Though he was reluctant to do so, for some reason. It’s just a phone, he king’s phone, and this is home now, and the only family you have is your sister and the servants of Amicitia manoir... Before he knew it the phone was put in his hand.

 

“You are not a prisoner here just so you know. You can come and go as you please, and you can call and invite your family as often as you would like. I would request to know if they are coming so I can make sure they are properly welcomed, and when you leave, where you are going. Not to be controlling or anything, just should anything happen… not that it would.. just Incase it does, I have a place to start looking.” 

 

Gladio rolled a bit looking back at him. “... I didn’t feel as if I was a prisoner.” Did he? Had he thought he wouldn’t be allowed to leave? He was an Oracle he had to leave at times. 

 

“That didn’t sound that convincing, but either way if you want to give home a call feel free.” 

 

Gladio looked over the phone in his hand before holding it back. “I’ll call later, after this headache subsides.” 

 

Prompto took his phone back setting it in the tray like space in the door. “Very well.”

 

…

 

“Gladio?” 

 

He was in a total fog when he heard his name, that was until someone gripped his shoulder and he shot up in the seconds he didn’t recognize where he was. 

 

“Whoa! Ok you were asleep.” The king had his hands raised in a surrender from the speed the Oracle had sat up in. 

 

Recognizing they were still in the car that had taken them to the train station Gladio rubbed his face. So he had fallen asleep, he only wished to rest his eyes for a moment. And here he had slept the whole way back to the doors to the Cedidal. “I’m sorry for my…”

 

“No no, I probably should have made sure you where more awake before touching you. You just didn’t respond to your name a few times, thought I might have needed to take you the the hospital for that headache of yours.” The king set his own hand on his chest. “Might need to take me though, you move fast.” 

 

He was obviously joking with that chuckle, yet it was true they both had startled one another. Gladio shook his head and looked to the King, the one that just so happen to not disturb him the whole way back as he slept in his lap. 

 

“How about no more jump scares for today? That’s two, my nerves can’t take much more.” Prompto smiled as he tucked his phone back away from earlier. “How’s your headache by the way?” 

 

Headache, oh right that which had lead him to the impromptu nap. “It’s much better then it was back at the train station.” 

 

“That is good to hear.” The King motioned to the Cedidal, “Well it’s late enough for dinner, or would you rather go right back to sleep?” 

 

‘I understand you’re still asleep and recovering from a to much information headache but Brain, stay with me here.’ Attempting to clear the lag Gladio gave a nod, dinner sleep yes that was Coherent.

 

Prompto took a moment before letting out a light laugh. “Ok, how about I ask that again after we get inside.” The door opened to the car, as the king half stepping out looked back at the Oracle. “You’ll make it up the stairs right?”

 

Was that humor in his smile? Gladio gave a nod, “Yes I can make it up the stairs.” 

 

He had made it up the stairs all by himself, though he wouldn’t openly admit he felt a bit off center. Side effects of headache recovery number one. Though he had to admit the smells coming from the kitchen as they headed toward the dining hall, most definitely sparked his want for something to eat. Was that...no.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I had the staff contact your home for something you might enjoy after a long stressful day. I don’t know what Garula stew is, but it sounds exciting.” 

 

“You didn’t have to go to such lengths.” 

 

“I know I don’t, but I wanted too… feeling bad and missing home, I figured it was the least I could do. This is not home just yet to you and I know it, and don’t deny it either.” He shot Gladio a look to not argue with him over the subject. “So till then, we’ll just have to work on it.”

 

Gladio would have protested, he was attempting to call the place home. But it was true, it didn’t feel that way...completely just yet. Strangely though he would admit he felt safe around the Cedidale and the King even if it was awkward and embarrassing at times. 

 

“Well shall we enjoy dinner? Now that you seem awake enough to answer that question?”

 

“Yes lets.” 

 

“Garula, isn’t some giant bug is it?” The King asked shoving the dining hall doors open. “Or some gross tentacle beast?”

 

“No,” he had to chuckle as he followed him into the room. “It’s a large tusked mammal from Duscae.” 

 

“That must have been that huge chunk of meat that was shipped in, no I think they said it was something else… a ‘club a dude named hoss’ or something.” 

 

Gladio couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as he asked “Catoblepas?” 

 

“Yeah! That’s it.” Prompto smiled back hearing the word his staff had told him, once since the thing arrived. The two laughed as they sat down at table. “That was the largest chunk of meat I have ever seen in my life. Rather glad the walk in freezer is as large as it is. Though the kitchen staff has been working on a way to fix it, probably having too much fun with it.” 

 

“Mostly it’s just good for steaks, but if they need taste testers? I am more then willing to test out new recipes.” 

 

“They will be ecstatic to hear that, mostly from someone that won’t question every part of the experiment.” 

 

“Is the King a picky eater?” Gladio questioned as the staff set to fixing the table around them. 

 

“When one doesn’t question the meal and he takes a large bite of Marlboro sprout ...yes. It looked like seafood, it was Not seafood. You can cover the stink you can’t hide the taste of one.” 

 

“A Marlboro?” 

 

“Have you seen one?” Prompto asked sitting back in his chair. 

 

“Not in person, though I have healed a few that have managed to get away from them. And I was told that one was near the camp one night when this guttural noise woke us up. I am guessing the smell from that night was one as well?” 

 

“Smells like rotting plant matter and week old garbage?” Prompto asked as Gladio nodded. “...yeah that would be a Marlboro. I’m glad it didn’t attack your camp they are rather large, and poisonous and it takes a good week to get the stink out of your clothes if you fight one.”

 

“Sounds like experience?” 

 

“Things you encounter in the Niflheim woods… A Lot.. with lots of tentacles and teeth and nasty long eyes you don’t see till it’s dead. It’s edible...though it doesn’t taste like it. The sprouts or the baby ones are just as bad they might not release a toxic poison cloud but they like to bite. And they have numbers, hundreds of them will come out of nowhere but they normally will run off if you kill the big one, at least for long enough that you can get out of there.” The King informed then looked to Gladio. “They taste like old fish… or hot garbage if done incorrectly.” 

 

Making a face Gladio sat back shaking his head. “Well I think I will take your word for that and avoid it.” 

 

“If the staff ever figures out the mix they are good deep fried, though that trade secret died with its maker it seems. One day though.” 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7… Sister Please

**Chapter 7… Sister Please**

 

Night two in the Cedidal was uneventful, the sound of the night train but a hum behind the thick curtains of the royal bed. Yeah he had opted to just stay sleeping next to his betrothed it wasn’t like the bed was crowded or anything. He was quite sure three or four more adults could in fact sleep in the over sized bed. As tired as he was it was still odd to be where he was, let alone how dead to the world the one next to him was. He only started looking over the fine carvings in the bed frame before it seemed the warm colors cast from the dark curtains woke him.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had slept but like the morning before he woke up alone. Pawing at his eyes he pulled the curtain back only to be blinded for a moment. Dropping his shielding arm his feet hit the floor and he wasn’t greeted by the coldness like the morning before. What time was it? 

 

Heading for his phone which he had left charging next to the bed that had been added for him in the other half of the room. He flipped it over catching the lock screen clock before he about freaked out. It was almost noon how had he slept so long! He hadn’t slept in that late in ages.

 

A clicking noise had him turning to the door as it opened, “I was wondering when you would wake up.” Prompto’s crooked smile greeted him. “I do hope the headache has gone?”

 

“Hmm, yes it seems to have passed.” 

 

“Good good, sorry I didn’t wake you this morning. You just seemed so peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Suppose it’s all the times I have been so rudely awaken from deep sleep.” He informed retrieving something from the desk just inside the doors. 

 

“I really shouldn’t have slept that long...”

 

“Why, where you going somewhere? An important meeting?” The King interrupted tilting his head like a puppy once again. 

 

“Well...no.” Gladio confessed he did have four more days till he was to be back on official Oracle duty. A one week grace to settle into his new home so to say. 

 

“So no harm to over sleep just once...well I’ll leave you to your morning routine then. If you need me I’ll be in the throne room, looking pretty I suppose.” The King joked with his crooked smile. 

 

Humor. It was nice, he had to admit being with a king that wasn’t super strict or set by a book and carved in stone was refreshing. The No room to breath outside the set rules of a leader, something he would have endured being a Shield in his former home. As the doors shut behind his king, Gladio let out a sigh maybe he was lucky to be here or maybe once everything was settled he’d find exactly what the place was like. 

 

He eyed his phone again before fidgeting with it, thinking of home made him miss it. Finally just picking up the device he headed to one of the chairs near the windows and had a seat. ‘You can call your family as often as you like’ echoed in the back of his head. A conversation he vaguely remembered through the headache fog from the day before. He only had a sister left, alone in the Amicitia manoir back in Duscae. Scrolling through his massive lists of names he brought up her text chat with him. Reading over their last conversation, more so laughing to himself how she had said to send pictures if the king he was to meet was ‘hot’. Shaking his head he texted her asking if she was busy, and if and when he could call her if she was. 

 

He was just setting his phone down when it began to ring, and a dorky photo of himself and her when they were younger graced the screen. No doubt her handy work as he packed his things days before his departure. 

 

He literally heard the words before the phone was to his ear. “You Didn’t Call Me When You Made It There! I have been waiting for two days mister.” 

 

“It’s been rather busy here Iris.” Gladio answered back in a slightly amused tone.

 

“Right, right… so how is it? Living in a tent? Not that you would mind that.” 

 

Gladio couldn’t help but let out a light laugh, leave it to his sister. “No tents, it’s a rather nice old stone building. I even have my own room, well half of a room.” 

 

“Half a room, they gave you your own space?” She seemed questioning, it wasn’t like there was much information on Niflheim that was free to all just yet. So he understood her want to make sure her big brother was alright. 

 

“Yes, they have given me my own space.” He informed listening to his little sister give him the twenty questions as he leaned back in the chair. 

 

“And the King? What’s he like.… you’re not locked in that room are you? Am I going to have to come up there and break you out?” He wasn’t sure by her tone if she was joking or serious, but he had a filling it would be whichever was necessary to his answer. 

 

“Iris, I’m perfectly fine. You don’t have to bait me into telling you otherwise, I’m not a prisoner.” Or so he had been told in the car the day before. “As for the king, he is… well he is different, I can say that.”

 

“Different? How do you mean? Didn’t you tell me he wasn’t Royal to start with? I mean I wouldn’t expect him to be like, what’s the word...normal, for a king? Oh my gods I bet he’s a new money prick right?” 

 

“No, well he can be a bit, last night he was rather insistent …” 

 

“OH NO I DON’T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID LAST NIGHT. TMI TMI.” Iris blurted as Gladio nearly dropped his phone, both from the sudden yelling and the assumption he had...done … Embarrassment? Shame? Not like he would tell her that if it had happened but… seriously? Iris why?

 

 “It was nothing like that, get your head out of the gutter.” 

 

“Riiiight uh huh.”

 

“Seriously! He was insistent that I rest from a headache earlier in the day.”

 

“Oh so is that what ‘they’ are calling it now?” 

 

Resting his forehead in his freehand he attempted to not turn fifty shades of red. He loved his sister but at this moment… “Iris please, it was just a headache nothing more, and no, don’t breathe into it. He was nice enough to show me around the kingdom and inform me of it along the way.” 

 

“Like a date?”

 

“No”

 

“It was a date wasn’t it?” 

 

He could almost feel her sly smirk through the phone just by the tone of her voice. This is what he would get for all the years of teasing her about her friends at school. “Alright fine call it a date if you must.” He caved since he knew well she would keep up the pestering. 

 

“Oh I will, so a date out with your betrothed lead to a headache huh? You and your want to know everything.... also you know most use headaches to get out of that…”

 

“IRIS!” 

 

“Ok, ok... So what was it like? The kingdom that is?” 

 

“... for a war torn area, the lands are rather beautiful. Lots of open spaces and towns, the city is rather interesting from what I have seen from the car windows...” 

 

He carried on going more in-depth with the trip from the day before as well as what he had been told, the night train, how the cedidale was like a crazy maze, and how the staff was trying so hard to make him feel at home. By the time he ended the call he was already tired again. Looking at the clock he quickly changed and headed out of the room and down the hall he was sure was the right way. Two hour call, it hadn’t seemed that long he hoped he hadn’t been waited on. He might as well see if the king was still in the throne room… just which way was it? The main hall was… that… way? He turned to a voice that called his title.

 

“Oracle, you seem lost.” If the amount of medals hanging from the finely pressed outfit didn’t say this male was from the guard detail he didn’t know what did. 

 

“I seem to have gotten turned around.” Gladio had to confess he was sort of lost, he couldn’t recall seeing the hall he was in before. “The throne room? Am I anywhere near it?” 

 

“You are far from it I’m afraid, shall I escort you?” 

 

“I should probably attempt to find it so I learn the layout, directions would be appreciated though.” 

 

The guard gave a nod and pointed back the way Gladio had come from. “Head back that way, you can either take the second hall to the left and head down the stairs to the black and gold single door on the right or go to the third hall and follow the snaking hallway to the main doors on your left to the throne room.” 

 

“And if I continued this way?” He pointed the way he had been headed, just to humor himself at where he might have ended up. 

 

“The hall of records and library,sir.” 

 

“Ah, thank you.” So that was the hall of records the king had spoken of the day before. Part of him wanted to continue into the library, but he knew he needed to make himself seen in the kingdom before acting on his want. Turning around he headed on his way. Throne room first, library second; if he wasn’t needed that was. 

 

Figuring he shouldn’t use a backdoor to the thron room just yet, he headed for the main entrance. Since he had seen the doors before on his first day they where easy to pick out. When the doors men gave a nod and opened them when he arrived, he knew the king was still in the room. 

 

He was still in the room, what Gladio hadn’t expected was the king to be sitting on the raised floor rather then the throne. He seemed to be reading over something as a rather business looking man stood before him. 

 

“Ah Oracle, perfect timing.” Prompto motioned for him to join him. 

 

Perfect timing, how was showing up when the day was almost over perfect timing? Ascending the short staircase to the throne platform he moved over to his betrothed, making sure to greet the man as well. 

 

“This maybe more up your alley of expertise.” Prompto held the papers he had been reading out for Gladio to take from him. Looking back to the man that seemed nervous all of a sudden and addressed him. “I’ll be sure to send word on your proposal most likely after the address to the country of our new Oracle. So I wouldn’t expect word before then.” 

 


End file.
